Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione se sent bien seule ces derniers temps et repense à quelqu'un qui lui est cher, lorsqu'un inconnu entre dans la rame... ATTENTION SPOILERS T.7


**« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »**

**ATTENTION SPOILERS! Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 7 de la saga et que vous ne désirez pas savoir ce qui s'y passe****, ne lisez pas ce qui suit.**

Note aux lecteurs: Le titre est emprunté à Lamartine. La chanson s'intitule "Only you" et est de Yazoo. Hermione et les autres appartiennent à J.K. ROwling, mais l'inconnu est à moi! Bonne lecture...

* * *

Hermione s'engouffra dans le métro. Le nez dans son écharpe, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle ne prêtait aucune attention au monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait eu une longue et dure journée. Elle était fatiguée, sentait sa gorge qui la démangeait. Bientôt, elle aurait une engine. Elle avait les yeux brillants, de froid ou de fièvre, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle était épuisée, et fut plus que soulagée de voir une vieille dame descendre de la rame. Elle prit sa place.

Le front collé contre la vitre, elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements du train. Il faisait chaud. Elle était bien. La musique lui fit oublier où elle était. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle revoyait le dernier combat. Le chaos qui régnait alors. Puis les funérailles de Fred, Remus, Tonks. Pendant quelques mois, elle avait vécu avec Ron et sa famille au Terrier. Puis leur relation s'était dégradée et ils s'étaient séparés. Oh! Elle le voyait encore très régulièrement. Ils se disputaient toujours autant, se lançaient quelques sorts de temps en temps sous le regard d'un Harry qui ne savait plus que faire. Cependant, depuis, elle n'avait connu personne d'autre. Elle avait trouvé un emploi dans une librairie de la banlieue de Londres afin de payer ses études dans le monde magique.

_Looking from a window above  
It's like a story of love  
Can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday  
I'm moving further away  
Want you near me._

Elle n'avait plus revu ses parents depuis le jour où elle les avait envoyés en Australie. Elle y pensait souvent, et quelquefois, elle sentait un pincement dans sa poitrine. Les reverrait-elle un jour? Elle l'ignorait. Son bon sens lui disait que non, mais son optimisme lui soufflait qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir.

En cette période de Noël, elle n'avait pas une minute de repos et travaillait jusque tard le soir dans la petite boutique moldue. La librairie ne désemplissait pas de la journée. Elle n'avait donc revu personne depuis plusieurs semaines. À ce moment, sa solitude lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur et lui écorcha le cœur sans préavis.

_All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I never knew  
Only you_

Hermione retint ses larmes. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas d'amis dans le monde moldu. Et elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son monde depuis tellement longtemps! Harry lui manquait cruellement, mais il était parti au fin fond de l'Amérique du Sud afin d'erradiquer les derniers Mangemorts en fuite. Ron quant à lui était débordé: sa taverne à Pré-au-Lard était comble du matin jusqu'au soir. Il avait même demandé l'aide de Ginny et Dean. Tous les Weasley étaient dépassés. Bref, elle n'avait pu voir personne, et personne n'était venu la voir.

Le métro ralentit. Elle leva un regard las. Elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du trajet. Les gens se bousculèrent. Descendirent. Montèrent. Quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle. Elle se resserra contre la paroi et renfonça son nez dans son écharpe.

_Sometimes when I think of [your name  
When it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen t the words that you say  
It's getting harder to stay  
When I see you_

La musique dans ses oreilles avait un drôle de timbre. Il semblait faire écho à ses pensées. Elle se sentait seule. Pourquoi se disputaient-ils sans arrêt? Elle voulait être près d'eux. Près de lui. Elle serra les poings et ses ongles pénétrèrent dans ses paumes. Elle serra les paupières. Fort. Très fort, pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Dehors il faisait froid. Elle faisait des cauchemars depuis plusieurs nuits et son état s'en ressentait. De grands cernes mauves se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait chaud. Elle avait froid. Elle ne savait plus trop. Elle se sentait vide. La journée durant, elle n'avait guère le temps de penser à tout ça, mais le soir venu, lorsque tout se calmait autour d'elle, quand le bruit du quotidien disparaissait sous la musique, alors elle sentait son corps qui réclamait du sommeil, elle sentait sa peau qui réclamait des caresses. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle? Alors elle attendait. Elle ignorait les appels incessants et lancinants de son propre corps et se noyait dans la lecture, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Elle avait toujours trouvé un refuge dans ces pages reliées, dans ces lignes noircies. C'était réconfortant. Cependant, elle avait l'impression que c'était désormais insuffisant. Elle voulait plus.

Les larmes passèrent le barrage de ses paupières. Le chagrin l'emplit d'un coup d'un seul, et sans crier gare, il la submergea. Les larmes se bousculaient maintenant au bord de ses yeux, glissaient silencieusement sur ses cils, roulaient sur ses joues avant d'aller se perdre dans les plis de son écharpe et dans le creux de son cou. Un sanglot la secoua.

L'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle la regarda de sous son chapeau. Il lui effleura l'épaule. Hermione le regarda, les yeux rougis et les larmes coulant toujours à flot. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne répondit pas. Son malaise semblait grandir.

Comme en réponse à une question muette, il lui offrit son épaule pour qu'elle y dissimulât son chagrin. Lorsque ses larmes se tarrirent, elle leva ses yeux brillants vers l'inconnu. Elle le remercia du regard. Il ne posa pas de questions, elle ne donna pas de réponses.

Le métro ralentit avant de s'arrêter. « Je suis sûr que rien n'est perdu. Celui qui vous a mis dans cet état doit bien le regretter maintenant. Vous devriez aller lui parler. Sait-on jamais? L'espoir fait vivre... » Et avec un sourire, l'homme sortit de la rame. Hermione suivit son chapeau longtemps dans la foule qui se pressait sur le quai, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les couloirs tortueux.

_This is going to take a long time  
And I wonder what's mine  
Can't take no more  
Wonder if you'll understand  
It's just the touch of your hand  
Behind a close door._

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle irait passer Noël au Terrier.


End file.
